


Can’t get you out of my mind

by jehovahswitness



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Edd’s embarrassed, Facial, Floor Sex, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, I think?, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sinsworld, Teasing, This is kinda....short?, Top Tord, Tord’s a flirt, Wet Dream, bottom edd, not very sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehovahswitness/pseuds/jehovahswitness
Summary: Edd’s woken up by morning wood and a certain little gap-toothed Norwegian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UHH I’m not dead also the title sucks uwuuwuwu, enjoy!

Edd’s naked body was pressed against the warm sheets and covers, Tord had him pinned, worshiping every part of his body but his erection.

 

He was on fire, everything was so vivid, yet so surreal.

 

He can barely think. The warm hands on his sides, and soft lips brushing his neck were driving him up the wall.

 

He was certain he was gonna melt, his muscles were so locked up and tense, a contrast to his muddled mess of a brain.

 

“Tord...please,” the words finally bubbled in his throat, spilling out in jumbled syllables.

 

Edd was putty in Tord’s skillful hands, which were now rubbing along his fuzzy thighs.

 

Compared to Edd, the Norwegian was completely silent. Only Edd’s noises hung heavily in the air, weak, and soft.

 

Tord smirked.

 

“Please,” it came again, trailing into a pathetic whimper.

 

Tord’s lips were so wet and warm, trailing along his collarbone, the Brit’s hand gripped his sandy-brown hair tightly.

 

Everything about his senses felt heightened, and sensitive. Edd literally felt like he was gonna cry soon.

 

A finger pressed against his plump stomach, nail grazing slightly as it dragged to his painfully hard cock.

 

 

 

 

Edd woke with a start.

 

He was sweating, the covers felt like they were swallowing him hole. As he tore them off, he could feel his boxers and smeg head shirt sticking to him uncomfortably.

 

“...fuck.” He said quietly, looking down.

 

He was rock hard.

 

The brunette groaned, the dream flooding back to his mind. Was he really that shameless?

 

Edd reluctantly pulled his sticky boxers down, deciding waiting it out wasn’t an option. He let out a sleepy sigh, propping himself against his headboard.

 

His hand worked along his cock in stuttering movements, eyes closed in concentration as he tried to visualize the dream.

 

Fuck. Tord.

 

Thinking about the fiery Norwegian definitely got him going. His sharp tongue, the strut in his step, scars littering his body.

 

Edd’s eyebrows furrowed as his orgasm hurdled at him, before he knew it he was cumming over his fist in shuttering gasps.

 

Finally.

 

The Brit took a moment to slump against his headboard, massaging his softening cock to come down from his high.

 

A dirty shirt was plucked from the floor to clean his hand, then chucked into his closet.

 

He checked his analog and saw it read 3 am, suddenly reading that made his eyelids even more heavy.

 

Despite that, there was no way he was gonna get to sleep, might as well grab a midnight snack, right?

 

Edd pushed Tord to the back of his mind, getting up to pop his joints, then trudge to the kitchen.

 

Welp, so much for putting that to the back of his mind.

 

“Tord, where is your shirt.”

 

“Well excuse me, I didn’t expect anyone to be up at this hour.” 

 

Tord certainly did not appreciate Edd’s accusing tone, especially while he was innocently getting milk at 3 am with no shirt on.

 

While he preferred to sleep naked, he had enough decency to put on boxers before exiting his room.

 

Edd just let out a heavy sigh in reply, deciding this shit was definitely not worth it, and grabbed a zebra cake before sitting at their island counter.

 

He watched as his roommate shut the refrigerator door with a tall glass of milk in his hand, eyes roaming over his back. The plastic wrapper of the zebra cake was noisy as it was removed.

 

Edd shouldn’t have noticed how his muscles rippled under his skin as he moved, or the many scars littering from his shoulders to his waist.

 

Deep down, he wanted to feel them, and know every story.

 

He imagined the skin would feel rough and uneven, compared to the rest of his smooth, unscarred skin. It was even worse when Tord turned around.

 

He couldn’t decide what was sexier, his chest or his back.

 

“So,” Tord’s smooth voice broke the still silence, “what are you doing up so early?” The glass to his lips followed after.

 

You.

 

His sleepy brain barely processed his reply. “I dunno.” He lied, resting his head on his palm, elbow on the counter.

 

He took a bite of his zebra cake.

 

“You?” the artist asked after listening to Tord’s long sip. Tord seemed to pause.

 

“Can’t sleep.” He replied.

 

Edd wondered if he regularly couldn’t sleep, considering the bags he had.

 

“Hmmm...” Edd exhaled, squinting.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Please put a fucking shirt on.

 

Tord crossed from leaning on the fridge to leaning on the island, inches away from Edd.

 

Another sip.

 

“Hmmm...” Tord imitated Edd’s drawn out hum,it was deep from fatigue.

 

Edd caught himself staring at his roommate’s milk-stache, then his lips. Perfect timing, because Tord licked the milk off slowly, and oh- fuck.

 

The Norwegian could see Edd’s pupils basically blow at that, and a smirk traveled onto his face.

 

“You are an _utter_ crisis.” Edd said flatly, trying to keep the blush creeping up his neck down.

 

A gulp.

 

“You love me.”

 

Maybe.

 

Edd’s eyes rolled involuntarily at that, though it was in good taste. He hid his smile behind another bite of his snack.

 

“You didn’t deny it.” Tord purred as he made his way around the island toward Edd, milk halfway gone by now.

 

The Brit just eyed him, because he didn’t deny it. He had a soft spot for Tord, what Tord had? He didn’t know, although he wouldn’t call it a soft spot, Tord was anything but soft.

 

Said Norwegian was unbearably close, the scent of cola and sweat traveling to his nose as he stood over Edd.

 

Edd didn’t like that. The artist stood, a few inches taller than Tord, and looked down at him.

 

That didn’t deter the bastard at all.

 

His warm hand slid up Edd’s neck, planting itself firmly on the back of the Brit’s neck.

 

Edd could feel the familiar thrill race up his spine, now he definitely wasn’t gonna sleep tonight.

 

However, he didn’t repulse from the action, Tord could feel the hairs standing up on his neck.

 

Perfect.

 

Tord cut right to the chase, “My room or yours?”

 

Edd scoffed, cheeks warming. Of course he had the audacity.

 

Tord smirked, but Edd replied.

 

“Yours.” His room currently had cum-covered laundry on the floor, no way they were going to his.

 

As Tord tugged Edd along, the brit figured they’d be having some very kinky sex, which seemed to be waking him up even more.

 

Tord’s room was neat and tidy, minus the bed, since he’d been asleep.

 

His red walls stood out against his dark dresser drawer and bed frame, comforter and silk sheets to match. Posters of historical leaders littered his walls.

 

Edd couldn’t wait to lay down in those cool, heavenly sheets.

 

The door closing and locking is what finally got his attention back to reality, a very cheeky Tord sliding out of his boxers.

 

Oh. Fuck.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad I-
> 
> Im so so sorry this took forever to update omg  
> Fair warning, I’m a very slow updater and writer, so I apologize

“Earth to Edd?” Tord said with an amused smirk, the staring from Edd ceased, a blush creeping up his neck.

 

He took a breath, then started taking off his clothes. Despite being seen naked numerous times by the Norwegian, he was always shy.  “Oh, by the way, I hope you don’t mind that we’re doing this on the floor. The bed would be too noisy, yeah?” 

 

Welp, so much for the heavenly sheets.

 

It was more of a statement than a question. It made sense to Edd, so he nodded.

 

“Who doesn’t love kinky floor sex?” Tord purred, turning to his mysterious wardrobe.

Edd’s shy laugh was heard behind him, “How kinky are we talking?” The sound of a zipper followed.

 

The Norwegian just gave him a playful look over his shoulder, opening the wardrobe and filing through.

 

Of course, what kind of question was that? It was Tord.

 

Edd stood awkwardly, face flushed with a perfect view of Tord’s ass. He could’ve sworn Tord was putting a show for him, too. He finally turned, pleased to present his roommate with those cliché fuzzy handcuffs, a gag, a blindfold, and lube.

 

The Brit’s heart rate increased by 100%, and his cheeks were unbelievably warm. “Is this fine?” Tord asked, attentive. When Edd nodded, he responded with a pleased hum.

 

Tord, having enjoyed his cute reaction, sauntered over and placed the toys in Edd’s hand. “Hold these for me, please?” His tone was sugar sweet.

 

Edd was in for a hell of a ride.

 

Not trusting his voice, he nodded, watching the Norwegian gather the soft pillows from his bed and arranging them on the floor so Edd would be comfortable.

 

“Okay, go ahead.” Tord encouraged, waiting for his roommate to lay down with a smile.

 

Edd glanced from the pillows to him, setting the toys down and settling comfortably among the pillows, on his back.

 

The coolness of the silk pressed against his already too-warm back in a comforting manner. Edd was able to relax with a small breath.

 

“Listen carefully,” The Norwegian started, very serious, “since your hands and mouth will be out of use, kick my side if you feel unsafe.”

 

Edd nodded, even more relaxed. “Okay.” He said when Tord was still eyeing him. “Not too hard, I’m not made of steel,” his roommate chuckled, leaning down to steal a soft kiss.

 

Instant butterflies for Edd.

 

When the horned male pulled away, Edd watched as he put the surprisingly soft handcuffs on his wrist, arms falling onto his stomach.

 

“Hmm...” hummed Tord in thought, deciding to reposition Edd’s arms above his head.

 

“There we go, now I can see all of you.” He purred, eyes clouded with hunger.

 

Thank god for blindfolds, Edd wouldn’t be able to handle Tord eyeing him like a piece of meat.

 

Face flushed, the Brit opened his mouth to accommodate for the gag. “Comfortable?” Tord asked, buckling the gag around the Brit’s head. He nodded, tongue roaming around the leather ball in his mouth.

 

Then came the blindfold, the knot in Edd’s stomach became even tighter.

 

His skin tingled with excitement, trying to guess Tord’s next move since he couldn’t see. He felt so vulnerable with his hands tied. Everything was out for Tord to see, touch, lick, kiss- Whatever he was gonna do.

 

Edd was already half hard, how embarrassing. However, Tord found it cute.

 

He thought for a moment, then spoke. “What am I gonna do with you?” His voice was predatory, and he swore he saw his roommate shiver.

 

Edd felt his legs were spread by warm hands and a puff of breath along one of his thighs. The Brit tensed, the suspense was absolutely exhilarating.

 

Finally, lips connected in a soft kiss on Edd’s thigh. The kisses continued, Tord dotting along his thigh until they turned into nips and licks.

 

When Tord’s tongue stopped at his groin and dangerously close to Edd’s erection, his breath caught in his throat audibly.

 

By now, the poor thing’s thighs were covered in saliva and the tingling wake of Tord’s lips.

 

Edd thought it was so unfair for him to attack one of his most sensitive parts, he was practically trembling. The gag between his lips was wet from his drool.

 

Edd was aching for Tord to really touch him, but he had to wait.

 

The Norwegian had to give it to his partner, he only heard a few noises, and they were in pleasure, not protest. Tord had to reward him for his patience.

 

Edd heard the pop of a cap, his head turning toward the noise curious. Little did he know, Tord was coating his fingers in a generous about of lube. This became apparent to Edd when he felt a cold finger tease his entrance, his reaction was a little jump and a visible blush.

 

The finger slid in easily, Edd’s eyebrows furrowed at the sensation of the intrusion. By the second one, the Brit was panting lightly around the gag, pre-cum gathering at the tip of his neglected cock.

 

By the third? Cute little noises were starting to escape through the gag, music to Tord’s ears.

 

He wished he could just remove the gag, and make Edd really sing- no matter who heard. But alas, they’d never hear the end of it from their roommates if Edd was waking them by his screaming at 3 am.

 

Said man’s head lolled slightly to the side, his chest was rising and falling rapidly as Tord’s skilled fingers worked him open. The pre-cum was now leaking down onto his pelvis, a smirk found Tord’s face.

 

“Isn’t that just cute? You want me to touch you there?” Tord asked with faux innocence, Edd nodded eagerly, emphasizing his point by letting his legs splay slightly open.

 

The Norwegian drank in the sight, deciding Edd was just too cute to say no.

 

“Alright, but no cumming.” The sugar-sweet statement had Edd’s stomach twisting in excitement.

 

A small moan left the cola-lover as he indulged in lazy strokes to his cock from Tord.

 

Once Tord was comfortable with the prep, and how disheveled his partner was, he lubed his cock up with a few strokes.

 

“You ready?” Tord asked, positioning himself right between his lover’s legs. A shiver raced up Edd’s spine as their cocks brushed together, nonetheless, he nodded firmly.

 

The Norwegian leaned down, lips tracing the shell of his partner’s ear. A low chuckle followed after Edd’s full body shudder, a husky voice whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

 

That alone had Edd’s hairs standing up on the back of his neck, he wanted nothing more than for Tord to make this entire house disappear.

 

With that, Tord was feeding the head of his cock slowly into Edd.

 

The larger male tugged at the restraints and arched as Tord spread him open more and more with shallow thrusts, a barely audible whimper low in his throat.

 

Tord bit his lip, taking in the sight before him. “Shhh,” he soothes, gripped his partners bound wrists to keep him still.

 

Edd’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his heart was pounding against his rib cage by the time Tord’s hips were flush against his ass. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his neglected cock was drooling pre-cum on his stomach.

 

A pleased sigh was heard above the Brit, and the grip loosened on his wrists.

 

Tord was taking in how good Edd felt, he abandoned his wrists to trace his hands along his thighs- and oh, was he marveled when Edd squeezed gently around him.

 

Everything was still in quiet, Edd was frantically trying to ponder his next move. Tord was dictating the pace, he could do anything he wanted.

 

The thought had a thrill shoot down his spine. He was Tord’s.

 

A gentle thrust brought Edd back reeling, a surprised noise sounded around the leather gag.

 

With another, Tord was setting a gentle pace, rocking against Edd almost...fondly.

 

Well, that was unexpected.

 

It didn’t take long for the poor thing to start melting against the sheets, especially with his lover’s hand roaming all over his body with feather-light touches.

 

His chest, stomach, hips, and thighs were left tingling from Tord’s skilled hands.

 

A fog set over Edd’s mind, and before he knew it his legs fell open even more, saliva spilling over past the gag.

 

Tord smiled warmly, sliding his hands under to cup Edd’s ass.

 

Said hand shot along one of Edd’s thighs, gripping the back of his knee to bending the leg as far as it could go.

 

Edd’s bound hands automatically went to Tord’s chest to brace himself.

 

Edd more than jumped, adrenaline pumping through his veins as Tord’s other hand snaked under his neck and grabbed a fistful of his chestnut locks.

 

A wrecked gasp was muffled by the gag as Tord _pulled_.

 

Tord watched in delight as Edd began shaking under him, their chests brushed together gently.

 

“Hey,” Tord said firmly, punctuating his sentence with a rough thrust.

 

Edd arches, scrabbling for coherent thoughts while tilting his head (the best he can) towards Tord to show he’s listening.

 

Pleased that he got Edd’s attention, he hunkered down on Edd and gripped his hair so hard it stung, then started fucking him into the floor.

 

A muffled cry spilled out from around the gag as Tord pounded in and out of him, trying desperately twist his head and squirm from the onslaught of sensation.

 

Tord held him tight though, the only movement he was making was rocking roughly along the sheets.

 

The Norwegians eyes were locked on him, watching Edd take him was only spurring him on. God, would he love to hear him say his name. All of his cute noises were muffled and blocked by the gag.

 

Tord had to bite his lip to calm his own noises.

 

He couldn’t complain too much, especially when Edd arched beautifully if Tord thrust just hard enough.

 

Eventually, Edd’s locked muscles relaxed, and his body began trembling violently instead of squirming.

 

“Good boy, relax and take it.” Tord’s warm breath was dangerously close to Edd’s face, which was flushed bright red from his words.

 

Boy, was he taking it too.

 

Everything around Edd started blurring together the more Tord fucked him, his mind was zeroed in on the feeling of the rough thrusts, his stinging scalp, and the chest underneath his bound hands.

 

Even the sound of skin on skin was becoming echoed in his ears, at some point, his eyes went from squeezed shut to rolling to the back of his head.

 

There was a knot in the pit of his stomach, getting tighter and tighter.

 

He couldn’t even brace himself as his orgasm crashed around him, his entire body twitched still as he felt something covering his stomach.

 

The Brit was held down as Tord stroked him through his orgasm, accompanied by gentle thrusts. His noises peaked as he tried to squirm away, but he was just yanked back.

 

The thrusts and hands stilled, and Edd slumped against the cool sheets.

 

He was unbelievably hot, soothed by the silk sheets rubbing against his sensitive skin. He felt the handcuffs be removed, and his wrists gently massaged.

 

The gag was unhooked, a line of spit connected briefly before lips were pressed against his.

 

He hummed pleasantly as they moved against his, despite the amount of spit covering his chin.

 

Tord pulled away from the kiss, shifting a dopey Edd onto his elbows and kneeling above his chest. The blindfold was pushed above his head into his messy hair.

 

Oh wow, and he was greeted by Tord’s cock in his face.

 

The larger male didn’t complain as a hand was in his hair, gripping but not pulling, while Tord stroked his cock.

 

His mouth fell open, tongue lolling out as he looked up at Tord. The Norwegian bit his lip, admiring his disheveled hair and clouded eyes.

 

Ropes of cum lined his tongue and painted his nose, cheeks, and lips.

 

Tord sighed pleasantly, ceasing his strokes and watching Edd lick his lips slowly, then swallow.

 

Edd wasn’t fond of swallowing since the taste was so unpleasant. But he did it just to see the delighted look on Tord’s face.

 

Exhaustion weighed heavy on the Brit, and he was sinking down on the sheets, with a heavy sigh.

 

He let out another sigh, an irritated one, as he was made to move so Tord could make the bed, and put away the toys.

 

Edd busied himself by cleaning up with some tissues and putting his boxers back on. When he tried to stand, he nearly fell over and had to grip the headboard of the bed.

 

Tord smirked.

 

“Shut up.” Edd grumbled, cheeks flushed. “I didn’t even say anything.” Tord retorted, climbing into bed completely naked.

 

Edd rolled his eyes at the obvious invitation to join him, but how could he resist?

 

“I’m only sleeping in here because of the sheets.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

Nonetheless, Tord wrapped his strong arms around the other and held him close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there’s any spelling errors, and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
